1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a flag-mounting device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a flag-mounting device for use on vehicles. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to a positionally-adjustable flag-mounting device for use on vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for mounting flags onto vehicles is well-known in the art. Existing flag-mounting devices which are well-known and which fixedly mount a flag and flagstaff onto a vehicle are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,687 to Chester and U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,063 to Bryant. The flag-mounting devices disclosed by Chester and Bryant require the flagstaff to be fixed in a generally vertical orientation. The disclosed devices also are specifically for use in mounting the flag onto a structure having horizontal slats, such as a roof rack.
Devices for mounting flags onto the windows of vehicles are also well-known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,938 to Lalo. Lalo discloses a flag-mounting device which mounts to the window of a vehicle such as a car. The flag-mounting device disclosed by Lalo positions the flag in a fixed generally vertical orientation.
It is also well-known that flag-mounting devices may be mounted to a trailer hitch, such as shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0053667 to Andersen. Although the flag-mounting device in Andersen is rotatably secured to the vehicle, it is specifically designed for mounting onto a vehicle's trailer hitch.
It is readily seen that many of the existing devices for mounting a flag onto a vehicle have specific applications, and the devices are not especially versatile or adaptable. Furthermore, many of the flag-mounting devices do not allow the position of the flagstaff to be adjusted in relation to the vehicle. Therefore, a need exists for a versatile flag-mounting device which may be mounted to a vehicle in a variety of ways, and which is positionally-adjustable along several axes.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinbelow, seeks to resolve these issues by providing a flag-mounting device for vehicles which is both versatile and positionally-adjustable along more than one axis, and is also easily secured to and removed from the vehicle.